


Laser Ninja

by Silvermags



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Laser Tag, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Sneak Attack, mindless fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: The ninja plus Pixal and Skylor get together to play laser tag for some simple, low-stakes fun.  Except for Kai and Nya.  Those two are out for blood.





	Laser Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> I know that every version of laser tag has different rules, so I'm using the version I'm most familiar with.

“Rules are simple,” the attendant droned, “You wear these vests with targets and guns. You shoot someone else’s vest, you get points. You get shot, you lose points and your vest deactivates for a few seconds. Vests record your score, final rankings show up on this screen here. Any questions? No? Good.”

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Lloyd asked, eyeing the entrance with trepidation.

“Oh, come on Lloyd, Laser Tag’s the best!” Jay said, clapping his shoulder, “Just ten minutes of free-for-all warfare!”

“Sounds fun” Lloyd made a face, grimacing.

“Relax, Lloyd,” Cole said, “I think we could all use something low-stakes to do for a bit.”

“Low stakes my foot!” Kai exclaimed, “You are so going down Nya!” he shot her an “I’m watching you” gesture. She stuck her tongue out in response.

Lloyd laughed a bit in spite of himself, “Okay, okay, I’m in.”

“Awesome!” Jay whooped. 

The last of their group got outfitted with their vests and guns, and at the attendant’s signal, entered the laser tag arena.

***

Zane crept carefully along the wall. Between the darkness and the maze, he would have a very hard time seeing anyone until it was too late unless he were very, very careful.

He listened to the sounds of his teammates and friends running around and shooting one another. Smirking, he began to creep towards the sound of one of his teammates footsteps. Kai, based on the patterns. Zane carefully leaned around the partial wall to line up his shot, and was stunned when his vest suddenly shut down. 

“What?” he muttered, looking around for who could’ve shot him. 

***

Jay rounded a corner to find Kai and Nya shooting at one another. Thinking fast, he quickly lined up and shot Kai right in the bullseye. 

Nya spotted him and smiled, “Thanks Jay!” and then she shot him.

“What the heck, Nya!” he cried.

“All’s fair in love and laser tag.” she winked.

***

“Okay, this is pretty fun,” Lloyd admitted as he lined up and shot an unwary Skylor in the back.

“I’m glad you’re having a good time, Lloyd,” Cole smiled as he shot Lloyd point blank.

“What! Oh, you cheater!” Lloyd cried as his vest shut down, “I’m gonna get you for that!”

Cole laughed as he ran off, determined to put some distance between himself and the irritated Green Ninja.

***

“Whoa!” Kai exclaimed as he ran around a corner and ran smack dab into Skylor. She blinked at him for a moment, then smirked and pulled him into a kiss. Then she carefully snaked her gun hand around his waist and shot him in the back while he was occupied. She pulled back, gave him a wink, and was gone before he realized what happened.

Kai blinked a few times and shook his head ruefully. “Guess that’s what I get for doing it to her earlier.”

***

Zane frowned as he peered around a corner. Every time he’d entered this section of the maze, someone he couldn’t spot would shut his vest right down. He wasn’t the only one it happened to, but he was the only one whos vest got deactivated again every time it came back up. Carefully, oh so carefully, he brought his gun up to try and shoot Nya… only for his vest to shut down  _ again _ . Frustrated, he quickly vacated the area. And where on earth had Pixal gone? Less than three feet from him, Pixal giggled silently.

***

“You are so going down, Nya!” Kai yelled as he sent off wild shot after wild shot.

“In your dreams!” she retorted.

Thinking they were too distracted with one another to notice, Cole crept towards them. Carefully he lifted his gun. Ready, aim….

“Hey!” Both siblings shouted, spinning and nailing him so fast he didn’t know who actually got him.

“Oh come on…” he groaned.

Kai and Nya shared a smug grin, then quickly got back to shooting at one another.

***

Jay peered around the corner to see Cole, Skylor, and Lloyd getting in a three way battle. Cackling under his breath, he arranged himself so only his eyes and gun were visible around the corner, and sent off three shots in quick succession, then a few more for good measure.

“Hey!” Cole exclaimed .

“Over there!” Lloyd pointed at Jay.

“Get him!” Skylor exclaimed.

“Whoops,” Jay muttered, making a hasty retreat from the three irate fighters on his tail.

***

“Who won who won who won?” Kai raced for the leaderboard as they all trooped out of the maze.

“Obviously me,” Jay bragged.

“You’re dreaming,” Skylor replied.

“Hey hey hey, I totally could’ve won!” he argued.

“Sure thing dude,” Cole said, "But you didn’t, cause I did.”

“Yeah right!” Jay said, “Clearly…”

“Pixal won?” Kai exclaimed.

“Wait, what?” Cole asked, everyone else running over.

“No way, how did that happen, I didn’t even see her the entire game!” Lloyd exclaimed.

“Pixal?” Zane asked, turning to look at her. She was giggling too hard to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing Skylor and Kai did? Is an actual thing my best friend and her boyfriend do. They call it "Kiss or Kill". I couldn't make this up if I tried.


End file.
